Molly's Adventures At Everly Place
by RawraTheDragon
Summary: In which, Molly Hooper moves into a magical building with a mind of its own, meets a rather odd group of fellow residents, and witnesses the arrival of groups from Westeros and other odd places. Note: characters are kind of OOC because i don't care.
1. On Moving in and the First Day

I glanced at my watch. It was finally one o'clock. Time to get going. I grabbed my suitcases and rushed out the door. I stood on the curb for a few minutes until I finally spotted a cab coming. I hailed it and the driver helped me load my suitcases into the trunk. Jumping in the backseat, I told the driver the address and we were off.

I stood nervously at the front door, suitcases by my feet, waiting for someone to answer. I heard the sounds of feet and muffled voices arguing before the door opened, revealing the land lady, Mrs Hudson.

"Oh hello dear! You're right on time!" she stepped back to let me in and lead me into a room. Telling me to wait where I was, she went and got the paperwork which I filled in and handed back to her. Mrs Hudson pointed me towards the staircase, telling me to leave my bags at the bottom.

I had just set foot on the stairs when I heard yelling and the sounds of things breaking. Hurrying up the stairs, I saw a door open and then someone came hurtling down the corridor. Another, slower figure chased after them, hurling abuse at the fleeing figure as they collapsed to the ground. I ran over to them,

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," they replied. They stood up, "I don't think we've met before. I'm Sam."

"Hey, I'm Molly," I replied. He shook my hand,

"You new here, right?" he asked. I nodded,

"Yeah,"

"Well, I hope this place doesn't drive you insane." I chuckled,

"Oh, okay. Bye Sam!" I called, waving to him and continuing down the hall to the next set of stairs.

The third floor was relatively quiet and there was no one else in the corridor so I continued on to the next floor.

On the fourth floor, three men were standing in the corridor, one working on a science experiment while the other two watched. The watching pair looked exactly the same. Floating around them were a number of creepy hooded figures emitting strange static hissing noises. I walked past them, keeping out of the way of the hooded figures. From under one of the doors, green smoke wafted into the corridor and it smelt like freshly cut grass. Further down the corridor, a door opened and the scaly head of a blue dragon poked out. It tasted the air with its forked tongue and turned its head to look at me before retreating back into its cave. I shrugged and headed to the next set of stairs.

The fifth floor was noisy and the hallway was a mess. I could see robots wandering around, some being herded by a dark-haired man in a coal coloured overcoat as a cheeky man with golden brown hair was busy experimentally throwing chemicals into a large beaker. A curly haired blonde woman in a gold dress was leaning against the banister of the staircase, watching the chaos in the hallway with a small smile. I stepped up to her,

"Is it usually this chaotic?" I asked her. She smiled,

"New?" she asked. I nodded,

"I'm Molly Hooper," I said. She smiled,

"River Song," she replied, "And yes, it's always like this."

"Well, I'd better be going," I said, "See you later, River!" I made my way through the crowd and ran up the stairs, finally getting to the correct floor. I walked along the corridor, reading the plaques on the doors until I saw the one marked 604. I unlocked the door and went inside, shutting it behind me. I strolled over to the window and gazed out. It had a lovely view. I explored the small apartment and discovered that my bags had arrived before me. I smiled. Weird was getting kind of normal now. My stomach rumbled and I chuckled, picking a map of the building that was on the coffee table in the lounge room. As I glanced over it, my eyes fell on what I needed right now. A café. I smiled and hurried out of my room, not bothering to lock it.

The seventh floor was far from quiet. In the hallway, a man in armor with a green cape and a horned golden helmet was practicing with a golden staff and a blonde man in armor and a red cape was watching him while cleaning a hammer. A man in a suit of red and gold armor had blasted a hole in the wall and a red-headed lady was scolding him. I jogged past them and went upstairs where it was only slightly less chaotic. A lady in a long dress stood in the middle of the corridor with purple magic swirling around her as she instructed a blonde lady in armor. A rogue with a hook in the place of a hand was chatting to a cute lady in purple whose arms were wrapped around a beautiful Asian lady's waist. A door opened and a blond-haired man in a long-sleeved yellow shirt came sprinting down the corridor as a slower, dark-haired man chased after him and the blond disappeared through a door at the end of the hall and the dark-haired man cursed at him. I chuckled and went up the last set of stairs. I found myself on the roof of the building, in what looked like a café. The walls were glass, through which I could see a roof-top garden on one side, a pool on another and something that had what looked like a range of space craft inside it. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned to see Sam, the man I'd run into earlier.

"Hey Sam," I greeted. He smiled,

"Hey Molly. Welcome to The Roof," he said. A short blond man with long-ish blond hair came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around him,

"Who's this Sammy?" he asked. Sam pressed a kiss to the shorter man's cheek,

"Gabe, this is Molly. She moved into that empty flat on the sixth floor," Sam said. I smiled, "Molly, this is Gabriel. He's my husband and we both work up here."

"Hey," I said, "This is a cool café."

"I should think so," Gabriel said, "I designed it myself."

"Well, it's lovely," I said with a smile. Gabe waved and headed back to the counter, Sam smacking his ass as he left. As soon as I'd gotten my coffee, I sat at an empty table in the corner and observed the people in the café. Apart from Sam and Gabriel, there was also two women, a blonde and a red-head. I turned my gaze to the rooftop garden, observing a young woman who was gardening near a young man who was painting on a canvas. Two dark-haired women strolled through the garden, the older one with a protective but motherly arm around the younger. I sighed and finished my coffee.

Back in my apartment, I was unpacking when then there was a loud explosion in the corridor. Someone shouted that everything was perfectly fine but I wasn't so sure. I stepped out into the corridor, preparing for the worst. There were scorch marks on the carpet and on the clothes of a familiar tall, dark-haired man in a long coat.

"Sherlock!" I shouted. He looked up at me and smiled, strolling over towards me,

"Molly!" He said, enveloping me in a hug, which was rather unlike him. A door at the end of the hall opened and a sandy-haired head poked out.

"Sherlock?" the tired voice asked, "What's going on?"

"John! Come here!" Sherlock said. The shorter man came over and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist, pressing a sweet kiss to the shorter man's lips.

"So this is why you're so happy," I said with a grin, "You and John finally got together and I believe Sally owes me ten pounds." Sherlock chuckled and kissed John again, pulling him back to the bedroom. I smiled and headed back up to The Roof for dinner.

I walked in and noticed that the entire building seemed to be here, right down to the mysterious hooded figures and the robots from the fifth floor. I quickly spotted Sally Donovan at a table with a few others, some of whom I didn't know. Walking over to her, I laid a hand on her shoulder,

"Hey Sally," I greeted. She turned and smiled at me, returning the greeting, inviting me to sit with them. Taking a seat I turned and grinned at her,

"I believe you owe me ten pounds?" I said, grinning at her,

"For the bet we had a while back? Yeah, I know," she replied, pushing ten pounds over the table. I grabbed it and grinned. The others at the table looked amused. Among them were two dark haired ladies who kept sneaking glances at each other. A blonde with a devilish smile sat next to one of the ladies and next to her was a redhead in a suit who was drinking her coffee.

"Molly, this is Ruby, Meg and Lilith," Sally said, introducing the two dark haired women and the blonde, "They live on the second floor."

"I'm Pepper Potts," the redhead said with a friendly wave. A slightly older redhead waved and introduced herself as Donna Noble and there was nice dark skinned woman who introduced herself as Martha Jones. Sam took my order and I ate my food happily. I observed Sherlock and John sitting at a table with three men from the fifth floor. One wore a purple suit and a bow tie and was fiddling with a device with a glowing end. I recognized the other two as the man who was herding robots and the cheeky man who was mixing chemicals. Sighing, I pushed my now empty plate away and lent on my hand. Sam approached the table, smiling,

"All done, ladies?" he asked, looking around at us. I smiled at him, stacking our plates,

"Yeah," I replied, "Thanks."

A bell rang and Gabriel came and stood up the front of the café-restraunt.

"Attention please!" He said loudly. The room quietened, "We have a new resident to welcome tonight!" The room cheered, "Can Miss Molly Hooper please come forward?"

I stood, making my way through the tables and shyly stepped up onto the stage beside Gabriel,

"Everyone, this is Miss Molly Hooper," he announced, "I hope you'll all make her feel welcome here!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"Now-" he said, "Let's get this party started!" He jumped off the stage and helped me down as the crowd seemed to move towards a purple door, surrounded by fairy lights. Sally grabbed my hand and pulled me along,

"Come on!" she said, excited, "It's party time!" I laughed and followed her through the doors, into what looked like a nightclub.

"So Gabriel runs the cafe _and_ the night club?" I asked. Sally laughed,

"Yeah, he's really busy!" she said, "Thank the lord for Sammy, otherwise he'd be insane."

"Gabe's a lucky man," I said, grabbing a drink from the bar. I sipped it and gazed around the club, smiling.

"Hey! Molly!" Sally called, "Come over and i'll introduce you to some friends!" I followed her to a group of women I recognized. I waved,

"Ladies, this is Molly," Sally said. A familiar woman with curly blonde hair waved at me,

"I'm River, from the fifth floor, remember?" she said, holding out a hand, which I shook,

"Yeah," I replied, smiling,

"You had lunch with Lilith and Martha, right?" River asked. I nodded, "Did anyone see Meg and Ruby?"

"They decided to... skip drinking tonight," Lilith said. River wiggled her eyebrows and Martha and Lilith rolled their eyes. River signaled for the barmaid, a lady with red streaks running through her black hair and a wolfish grin.

"Cherry? Or do you want the lemon today?" The lady asked,

"Oh you know I want the cherry, Red," River said with a sexy smirk and a wink. A brunette lady in yellow gave River a light slap on the arm.

"River, honey, she's taken," the brunette said, with absolutely no seriousness. River smirked at the brunette,

"Belle, you know I only do it to annoy you," she said, hugging the other woman. I drained the glass in my hand, and felt a wave of drowsiness wash over me. I yawned and Martha put her hand on my shoulder,

"Molly, how 'bout I take you back to your room?" she suggested, "You look exhausted."

I nodded and with a wave and a goodbye, let Martha lead me away.


	2. On Magic, Direwolves and Dragons

The next morning, I was awakened by the sounds of yelling from the floor above.

"What the fuck?" someone yelled. I jumped out of bed, and, not bothering to change from my sleepwear, ran out into the corridor and up the stairs to the next floor.

"What's going on?" I asked, seeing several people gathered around in the hall, "This isn't the seventh floor!"

"Of course it's the seventh floor," the cheeky man from floor five said with a grin, "It's the new one. The old one is now the eighth floor." Gabe, who had just come up the stairs, smacked him in the head with a newspaper.

"Shut up Jack," he said. "I understand that some of you may be a little confused as to the appearance of a floor which has become the new seventh floor. The only way to explain is that this building is magical and kinda has a mind of its own. It knows when there are new guests arriving and I guess we can expect them to arrive within the next week."

I guess I could accept this, given the other odd happenings in this building.

"Now, everyone go back to bed, it's four in the morning for god's sake!"

The crowd quickly dispersed and I returned to my room to gain a few more hours sleep.

However, it wasn't until two days later that we met the inhabitants of the new floor. They arrived early in the morning, before any sane person was awake. On that day, however, every sane person became awake at around two in the morning, when there was an enormous commotion in the lobby. I was tugged out of bed by an overly excited Sally Donovan, and we both stumbled down to the ground floor.

"Okay, will the lot of you just shut the fuck up!" A woman with long, bright-red hair yelled, "I'm sorely tempted to send the lot of you back to Westeros and give you to the bloody white walkers!" A blond man began to whine and complain, "Joffrey, you ass, shut your whiny mouth before I make it disappear."

At that moment, Gabriel, Sam, Mr Moseby and Mrs Hudson arrived on the scene. Mr Moseby had to be gently escorted out when he saw how many people were standing in his lobby.

"Oh dear," Mrs Hudson said quietly, "Are you sure she can handle it, Gabriel?"

"She's done it before, so I'm sure she'll be fine," He said, patting the building lovingly and shaking out his six golden wings. The red-head turned from the mob, who had quietened, and smiled brightly at the group gathered on the stairs.

"Well... Hello there," she started, "I hope we didn't catch you at the wrong moment, Gabriel." Gabe chuckled,

"Melisandre. It's good to see you again," he replied, "And as it happens, I'm seeing you at two in the morning." Melisandre groaned,

"Fuck!" she swore, "I knew I screwed up!"

Gabriel smiled,

"Anyway, how 'bout we get your rag-tag group of oddballs settled in and then we can all get some much-needed sleep?" he suggested. Melisandre agreed that it was a good idea and Gabriel herded the group of both old residents and new, up the stairs to the newly formed seventh floor.

Amongst the group, I noticed three large dragons trailing after a blonde woman with a tiny baby in her arms and a giant hulk of a man with dark hair and fearsome eyes by her side. There were also six large wolves walking alongside several humans and I quickly found myself amongst them, walking beside a beautiful red-head and an equally beautiful brunette. The wolf walking beside the red-head sniffed at me and growled, I backed away a bit and the two girls laughed.

"Don't you worry about Lady," the red-head said, "She does no harm." I smiled at her and gingerly reached out to pat the white fur of the wolf. The wolf certainly had kind, intelligent eyes and she seemed to stare right into my soul.

"She's lovely," I remarked, petting her gently. The wolf gave a happy bark and trotted off to walk beside another wolf.

"That's more or less what I told Joffrey but he does not listen to anyone," the red-head sighed. The brunette put a comforting arm around the red-head's waist,

"Hey, you're here, you're alive, I'm alive and so is Lady," she said comfortingly, "There is no need to worry, my dear Sansa." Intent on changing the topic, the brunette turned to me,

"I have not seen you before," she remarked, "Are you from Westeros, or do you live here?"

"I live here," I replied, "On the floor below you."

"Well, this is certainly a nice place to live," the red-head, Sansa, said, running her hand along the carved wooden bannister on the staircase.

"It certainly is," I replied, "Although I've only been here a few days."

"I think we shall be happy here!" the brunette woman said, "What do you think, Sansa?"

"Margaery, I do believe you are right!" Sansa replied, kissing Margaery on the cheek.

"So... Dragons," I said, after an awkward moment. Margaery laughed,

"Never seen dragons?" she asked. I smiled as we climbed the steps to the fourth floor,

"I've seen them, but I thought that one dragon was enough," I said, "Now, there are four." Margaery looked confused,

"Four?" she asked. I didn't get a chance to reply before the door of the dragon cave opened and the giant scaly head of Sapphira poked out. The blue dragon was immediately pounced on and greeted by the three smaller dragons and their mistress.

"I think Dany's gone into shock!" Sansa said, giggling, "She's never seen a dragon so big!"

"Dany?" I asked, confused,

"Short for Daenerys," Margaery said, "She's Daenerys Targaryn, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi, rightful heir to the Iron Throne of Westeros and above all, a pain in King Joffrey 'I-Am-A-Sore-Loser' Baratheon's royal ass." She and Sansa burst into giggles and, on hearing the whining that arose from the back of the group, I joined them, laughing until my sides hurt and the woman who I believed was most likely Sansa's mother was giving me an odd look.

On the fifth floor, despite the best efforts of the cheeky man named Jack, who was attempting to herd the robots - River called them Daleks - back into one of the rooms, one particular white and gold robot found itself being petted by a group of the curious newcomers, one of whom was Sansa's young brother, Rickon, who was dragged away by their father and sent off with Osha, his friend and guardian.

Here, I introduced Sansa and Margaery to River, Martha and Sally Donovan, who had caught up with us, and was dragging along a dark-haired man with a wolf and a blond man with one hand.

"Hey Sally," I said, "Who're your friends?"

"This is Jon Snow, and the wolf's name is Ghost, and the blonde one is Jaime Lannister," she replied. I noticed Sansa looked uncomfortable and pale and Margaery looked concerned.

"Er... You okay Sansa?" I asked,

"Um... No, not really," Sansa replied,

"What's wrong?" Jon asked. Sansa's eyes darted to the left and she quickly hid behind Margaery, burying her face in the brunette's hair. Margaery snuck a glance to the left,

"Oh seven hells," she swore, "Joffrey's heading this way." Jaime frowned and I noticed him passing Sansa his dagger and Margaery pulling her own from her dress folds.

"Please don't stab him here, none of us want to clean the carpet," River said quietly. Jaime shrugged but kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Joffrey had hardly time to open his mouth before a woman who was definitely his mother stalked up behind him and grabbed him by the ear,

"I do apologize for the appearance of this brat," she said, "I'll get Sandor to watch him this time. My apologies, Margaery, Sansa." She stalked off again, dragging Joffrey off to a massive man with a scarred face.

"Thank the gods that Cersei finally got sick of his shit," Margaery said, kissing the top of Sansa's head. Jaime made a face and pretended to be sick,

"I see why Cersei's been drinking so much lately. He's an ass," he commented. Sansa smiled weakly at him,

"Come now girl," Jaime said gently, "He can't hurt you again. You have your family and friends, and you have Margaery, and although Cersei may be scary, she always makes sure that Joffrey makes no trouble."

Sansa's face brightened suddenly,

"What is it, my dear?" Margaery asked. Sansa pointed to a young girl with messy short brown hair,

"Arya," Sansa murmured, "She's alive." Jaime's face paled,

"She's going to kill me," he said quietly, as he began to slowly move to hide behind Jon.

"Maybe not today," Arya said from behind him, before kicking him in the shins.

"Arya, that was uncalled for," Sansa scolded. Her younger sister only shrugged,

"He had it coming," Arya argued, glaring at Jaime. River chuckled,

"At least she didn't stab him," she said. Arya was escorted away by a strange man by the name of Jaqen,

"A girl must not kill in these realms," he reminded the young girl,

"And why in the seven hells can't I?" she responded,

"A girl must learn the rules of where she lives," he said, before handing her over to a tall lady in armor. Sansa, who had seen all of this, sighed loudly,

"She has not changed at all," she remarked, before yawning and snuggling into Margaery's shoulder.

"Sorry folks," Gabriel said, interrupting, "But the time has come for you all to go upstairs and go to bed."

"I think I'm going to have to agree with you on that one," Sansa said sleepily. Margaery smiled at her sleepy girlfriend and with a farewell, and promises of going for coffee at a more acceptably hour, River and Martha trudged off to their fifth floor rooms as the rest of us made our way upstairs. Sally and I decided that we'd had enough talking for the night and, on making the decision to go to bed, we were farewelled with disappointment as the rest of the group dragged themselves up the stairs to the newly formed seventh floor, no doubt to participate in the newly discovered ritual of late-night coffee-drinking. I stumbled into my apartment and, on realizing that I was still in my sleepwear, decided that there would be no more adventures today, and went straight to bed.


	3. Coffee, Robotics and Loki's Children

I woke to Sally knocking on my apartment door,

"Hey Molly," she called, "You up? 'Cause you said you were coming for coffee today." I groaned and got up, letting her into my apartment,

"Yeah sure Sally," I replied, "Just gimme about twenty five minutes."

"Be quick, Molly," she yelled as I stumbled to the bathroom. It took about fifteen minutes for a shower and another five to get dressed and ready.

"I'm done, Sally," I called from my bedroom as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail,

"Good," she replied, "Margaery's here with Sansa, Lady, Jon, Ghost and Jamie."

"I'm coming!" I called, slipping on my shoes and hurrying out of my bedroom,

"River just texted and asked if we're showing up," Sally said as I entered the room, grabbing my handbag and keys.

"Right, let's go before River leaves without us," I said, herding my new friends out the door and downstairs.

At a booth in a cute coffee shop, a block away from Everly Place, we sat, drinking various coffee and chocolate beverages,

"...And so I told her that no, she can not let her dragons eat Tyrion because I happen to like the little halfman," Margaery was saying, as we all laughed, "And then one of them sniffs my hand and tries to eat me."

"Why did you even let her dragons inside?" Sansa crowed, laughing harder,

"Because she's Khaleesi, seven hells be damned," Margaery replied,

"So?" Sansa remarked, "Drogon set fire to the drapes in the great hall."

"Those can be replaced," Margaery argued, "However, Grandmother Olenna would murder me if I left them outside and they burned the roses."

"I imagine so," Jaime commented, amused, "Your Grandmother is a rather fearsome woman."

"She is indeed," Margaery said, sipping her mocha and kissing Sansa on the cheek.

"Dany mentioned that the dragons seemed to have a rather calming effect on the child," Jon remarked,

"Since when did you get to call her Dany?" Margaery asked, pouting,

"Since Dany and I became friends," Jon deadpanned. Sansa gave an unladylike snort and giggled.

"Friends, hey?" she asked, grinning at him, "Should I tell Ygritte?"

"She knows," Jon said, "And she may or may not be child and dragon minding right now."

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Jaime muttered,

"She'll be fine," Jon said, "She's a wildling. If she can handle the northern winter, then she can handle minding a child and three dragons."

"Three dragons who have made attempts to eat me and burn Highgarden to the ground," Margaery said, folding her arms and giving a huff.

"Ygritte will be fine," Sansa assured her, "Don't you worry about her."

"She took Asha Greyjoy with her, if that's any comfort," Jon said, sipping his latte.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Snow," Margaery said.

"At least Ygritte's only caring for an actual baby and three small-ish dragons," River said, chuckling. Margaery raised an eyebrow,

"Her husband is the equivalent of a child, only he's actually over two thousand years old with twelve or thirteen different regenerations," Martha said with a chuckle.

"Well, I suppose that taking care of Rhaego and three dragons isn't so bad after all," Margaery said. Martha and River laughed,

"He can't possibly be that bad!" I stated,

"He's a mad man with a blue box," Martha reminded me, "He's a child in adult's clothing."

"He can't even fly the TARDIS properly," River reminded us.

"Never mind the fact that he stole said TARDIS," Martha commented. Margaery and Sansa were laughing so hard that they complained their sides hurt.

"How do you steal a TARDIS?" Sally asked, "I mean it's a big blue box. Not so easy to hide." River shrugged,

"Some say that she stole him," River said, grinning as she took a sip of her tea.

"How does a blue box steal a fully grown man?" Sansa asked, clearly confused, "And what is a TARDIS? What does it do?" River smiled,

"I forgot that there are some of you that don't know," She said, "It'll be easier to explain when we get back."

"Ahh..." I sighed, "The joys of technological advancement." River laughed,

"In fact, Tony could probably make Jaime a hand like Bucky's arm," River said. Jaime almost sprayed us with coffee. He swallowed hastily,

"I'm sorry... What?" he asked, putting his mug on the table as his hand began to shake,

"Tony..." River began, "Tony's a bit of a genius. With all this advanced technology, he can make just about anything."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jaime asked, moving to stand, "Let us go meet this brilliant man!"

"Hold up!" I said, pushing him back into his seat, "Finish your coffee first Jaime."

Back at Everly Place, Jaime was sitting on Tony Stark's couch as Tony fiddled with metal parts and wiring. Tony looked up at us,

"I reckon I'll be able to fit this tomorrow, Jaime," he said, getting up and strolling over to his workbench, "JARVIS, can you let Pepper know that I'm working late tonight, so she doesn't come down here in a fit?"

"Yes sir," the AI responded, "Actually, I believe that won't be a problem, Sir. She's just at the door." The front door opened.

"I honestly swear to Asgard and Thor that if you have that Master guy and the Doctor in here again, I'll donate your workshop to the nearest college!" Pepper complained, marching into the loungeroom, where she stopped short, staring at us, "Oh. I see you've got guests. Do you want me to-? Should I leave?"

"No, no, please stay Pepper," Tony said, gesturing to the lounge, "We're just fitting Jaime here for a mechanical hand."

"I tell you, this man has magic!" Jaime said excitedly. Tony chuckled,

"No magic, just science," he said, attaching another piece to what was beginning to look like a finger. Martha, who was sitting beside me, chuckled. Pepper smiled,

"Martha, Sally and Molly," she greeted, "Lovely to see you all again."

"Oh, Pepper," River said, slipping up behind Pepper and wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist, "No need to be such a charmer. Tony might get jealous."

Pepper laughed, hugging River,

"He's plenty jealous of you, Time Lady," she said, dodging a ball of paper that Tony pegged at her. River smirked,

"He has reason to be," she said, "I might just steal you away." Pepper swatted her arm,

"You've got to introduce us to your new friends!" she said, gesturing to Sansa and Margaery on the lounge.

"Well," River replied, "I think I'll let them introduce themselves."

Sansa stood, smiling shyly at the other redhead,

"Hello," she said quietly, "My name is Sansa."

"I'm her partner, Margaery," the brunette said, wrapping her arms around Sansa's waist, pressing a kiss to the pale skin of her lover's neck. Sansa blushed. Jon turned and came to stand beside her,

"I am her half-brother, Jon," he said, resting a hand on Ghost's head, "This is my direwolf, Ghost."

Pepper crouched, holding out a hand to the direwolf. Ghost let her pet him, closing his eyes in happiness. Jaime turned from watching Tony tinkering with his new hand,

"I am Jaime, their... friend," the blond man said, uncertain of whether they liked him at all. Sansa smiled at him,

"Jamie, you are our friend," she said, her hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. He smiled at her. "Where is Brienne?"

"I left her to sleep," Jaime replied, "She has been exhausted the past few days." Sansa smiled,

"I thank you for taking care of her."

"She is my wife, and my love," Jamie said, smiling softly.

A knocking at the door of Tony's apartment interrupted the greeting.

"I'll get it!" Pepper called, scrambling to her feet and hurrying to the front door, Ghost trailing behind her, tail wagging.

"Look at that," Sansa said, nudging Jon, "She's got a new friend."

"Well, she did tame the notorious Tony Stark," River said, chuckling. Tony threw a ball of paper at her,

"I have not been tamed," he protested. River snorted,

"I think we'll have to agree to disagree on that one," she said, throwing the paper back at Tony. It hit him in the back of the head.

"River..." he whined. She laughed at him. I snorted. He looked at me like I'd just kicked a puppy,

"Molly, you're horrid," he huffed. I laughed. Pepper strode back into the room, a gaggle of children trailing behind her, some of whom were definitely animals.

"Jesus Tony," she said, picking up a child, "You didn't say you were babysitting Loki's kids again!" Tony gulped,

"Uhhh..." he said, "I didn't. They're meant to be with the Doctor today."

"Yeah, he went out for coffee with Jack, Rose and Clara," River said, laughing, "The least he could have done is leave them with Madam Vastra and Jenny."

"I guess we're babysitting," Pepper said with a sigh, "Come meet the trickster's kids, everyone!"

The little wolf pup, who we learnt was named Fenrir, sniffed at Ghost. The direwolf nosed the pup and pushed him over. A baby serpent lay coiled around the base of a lamp, tongue flicking lazily as it slid its gaze over the people in the room. Sansa eyed it nervously, squeezing Margaery's hand tightly.

"Jormungand, stop it," Pepper scolded, pulling the serpent away from the lamp, "You're scaring them."

Jormungand wriggled and waved two arms around until Pepper put him down on the ground with his brothers. The little eight-legged horse was stumbling around the room, a little girl trailing behind him. He had nosed at Jaime and then stumbled his way over to the lounge where Sansa and Margaery sat. They were eager to greet the friendly foal, patting him happily, whilst his sister, Hel, had sat down to play with Ghost and Fenrir. Váli and Nari, neither of whom were dead, sat in the middle of the floor, silent and watching. Loki's children were strange, I thought.


End file.
